User talk:Crazy Muzzarino
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Windows 1.0 Saga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Huge barney fan (talk) 01:45, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Sigh Phew! Call of Duty fixed it. Now this wikia can be cleaned up from vandalism.--Muzzarino 04:50, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Groans I just don't know why I can't be an administrator on here anymore. I snapped at people in the past that's why and now, Hannahbanana22 is back and I gave Barneymiller123abc an admin advice on not giving people another chance, because they don't listen. --Rodney16 (talk) 07:42, August 12, 2017 (UTC) ::But BTW, How can I report a sockpuppet account? --Rodney16 (talk) 07:35, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh, and could you please let Drew, Jeffery, or any professional administrator know that Hannahtbanana22 is actually a sockpuppet to these two accounts named Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends, and Hannahbanana96? --Rodney16 (talk) 07:44, August 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::To report a sockpuppet of a known account used to bypass a ban, I recommend if it continues (which becomes harassment on the community if it doesn't stop coming back when the person isn't welcome here) and I'll leave a note on their talk pages.--Muzzarino 07:55, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::To me I think this is going to far with Hannah. She keeps asking me this: "Rodney16, the original television series of "Barney & Friends" originally aired from April 6, 1992 to November 2, 2010.". So this means that she is spamming on here or any other wikia she is on. --Rodney16 (talk) 16:23, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Kathrynbartholmey This user according to this link is vandalizing some articles on here. Link for proof: https://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kathrynbartholmey --Rodney16 (talk) 22:34, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Hayfer24 This user is reverting the article "You've Got to Have Art" and that user needs to stop/banned. Link: https://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Hayfer24 --Rodney16 (talk) 21:16, December 14, 2017 (UTC) :Since Hayfer is getting annoying, I think it's time for that person to be globally banned. He's been blocked on multiple wikis for inserting incorrect information and even on the Logo wikis. I'll make a complaint about the user's vandalism to the VSTF. Thank you for telling me.--Muzzarino 21:27, December 14, 2017 (UTC) ::And not only that, please let Davon to protect the article. 'Cause in Jeffery's blog, he said whenever an article is finished, we are going to be locking it's page. --Rodney16 (talk) 21:39, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Seanjude2002 I have a feeling that Seanjude2002 has been vandalizing on Barney Wiki. 'Cause recently, he said that Jill was added in Season 4, but her real debut was on Season 6. https://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Seanjude2002 --Rodney16 (talk) 20:53, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Jordymills61915 I have a feeling that THIS has to be a sockpuppet to one of Jordymill's account. And that user needs to be banned if that user keeps reverting the file to "Ohbrothershesmysister.jpg". https://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jordymills61915 --Rodney16 (talk) 16:51, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Wiki to Be Adopted Hey Muzzarino. Thanks for reaching out! I honestly do agree that there can be bad editors at time and that people are still trolling this site. I myself do what I can to stop the behaviors before they get any worse. Regarding adopting the wiki, as much as I would really like to, I don't think it would be fair at this moment without consulting the owner of this wiki which is SonicHOG . If he says it's okay for me to adopt this wiki and sure, I might go for it, but I think it would be fair to ask him first :) Barneymiller123abc (talk) 02:30, October 7, 2018 (UTC) :Nobody owns a wiki anyways, so you can adopt it without consulting him if he's inactive for over a year.--Muzzarino 02:34, October 7, 2018 (UTC) November 2019 I really want you guys to reach out and help me instead of banning me. This is one of the only things I have during the day. Would it be possible for me to just take a month off and come back and prove that I can improve my attitude. I will be getting help and promise no more problems. I really enjoy feeling like I am part of a family type thing. Thank you for your time. Rodney16 (talk) 17:57, November 4, 2019 (UTC) :That's up to them about how you acted. We're sorry that you now got perma-banned from those particular wikis and move on from them, but making suicidal comments and joking about it isn't okay.--Muzzarino 01:09, November 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I was having some mental problems to this very day and now I don't know what else to do... :/ --Rodney16 (talk) 08:51, November 5, 2019 (UTC)